


【润智】未央

by Wureswe



Series: 中短篇 [7]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-13 06:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wureswe/pseuds/Wureswe
Summary: grapefruit07和bluestone3104两位gn的点梗





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> 吸血鬼/吸血鬼猎人。日系。

天色启明，光亮透过障子，朦朦胧胧渲入房间。男人犹在睡梦中，隐约听见外院枝叶晃出一阵豆大雨点般哗啦啦的响，眼睛眯了条细缝，不情不愿地撅了嘴唇，身子仍化在被褥里。

“砰！”

一声巨响闷雷般震在树叶残响里。男人脑袋一歪，紧锁着眉，坐起身。

推开障子，庭院中央翠绿草地上倒着个人，身上满是污垢，衣服划得破破烂烂，堪堪粘连成能蔽体的一片。

男人换了双木屐，走近了些，在那人身边蹲下，刚伸出手，想探探那人的鼻息，却被啪地一声打开。

“滚。”

男人微微睁大双眼。躺着的人说话声像是从嗓子眼里硬抠出来的，血意粘稠，支离破碎。左目圆睁，自散乱的发丝间露出骇人的凶光。

“……”

男人并没有退缩，食指一挑，拨开对方的前发。那人恼怒地瞪着他：“叫你滚你听不见吗？！”

一抹尖锐的寒意自他唇缝间泄出。男人眨了眨眼，开口道：“你是吸血鬼？”

倒着的人瞳孔骤然一缩，神情变得更加戒备。

男人倒是毫不动容，上上下下打量了他一番，问道：“你饿了多久？怎么伤得这么重？”

见对方只是瞪着他，闭口不言，男人主动自我介绍道：“我叫大野智。你叫什么名字？”

阳光轻柔地掀开树影，一寸一寸覆盖住吸血鬼的身体。他痛苦地呻吟了一声，双手紧握成拳，皮肤以肉眼可见的速度被炙烤转为焦黑色。

“唔……在这儿说话不太方便啊。”大野嘟囔着，俯下身，拉着吸血鬼的胳膊，用自己的身体撑着他站起来。

吸血鬼没料到这人居然做出这种事，强忍着灼痛和空腹感，一边挣扎，一边歇斯底里地咆：“放开我！放开！”

“吵死了。”

他刚听见男人微咂嘴的声音，下一秒，就被劈晕了过去。

将吸血鬼绑起来，安放到房间一角，大野跪坐到他面前，举起小刀，在手腕上轻轻一划。

吸血鬼鼻尖一动，獠牙比意识更先苏醒，探出唇缝，抵着丰润的下唇，喉咙深处嘶出一声低吼，眼珠转了转，睫毛一翻，愤怒又惊惧地瞪着大野。

血珠连了线，沿着大野小臂滑落到肘部，又滴入地毯。吸血鬼的低吼与血滴落的湿黏声音回荡在房间里。大野偏了头，仔细观察吸血鬼的表情。

很明显，这只吸血鬼已经饿了太久，仅仅闻到血腥气，便狂化成这般模样。但不知为何，他又满脸挣扎，眉间抽搐着，黑白分明的双眸中，竟是恐惧多于渴求。

大野用毛巾擦了擦手，好奇道：“你不饿吗？”

见吸血鬼仍忌惮地瞪着他手上染了血的毛巾，大野将毛巾扔到一边，拖走了地毯，才重新坐到他面前，又问了一遍：“你不饿吗？”

“……”吸血鬼怀疑地盯着他，獠牙渐渐缩了回去，再开口时，声音中多了丝克制的喑哑：“……我被下了咒，不能喝人类的血。”

大野惊讶地一挑眉：“下咒？你是什么时候被转化成吸血鬼的？”

果然，这人懂的还不少。吸血鬼目光一闪，心头暗恨自己为什么没忍住昨天闻到的气味诱惑，傻头傻脑，主动跑到了这地方。

“平安时代。现在是什么时候？”

“现在是明治。所以从被下咒到现在这么多年，你一直没喝过人血？”

吸血鬼咬牙道：“我被人推下山崖，用一块巨石砸烂了身体，即便想恢复，血肉骨骼溃烂的部分都被压在石头下面，就那么烂了好多年。直到最近一场地震，石头位置终于有了变化，我才逃了出来。”

大野又问道：“不喝人血，你怎么活？”

“动物血和人类的食物都可以作为我身体的养料。被下咒以后，我这么过了许多年，后来不小心在人前露出了獠牙，才被猎人追杀。”

大野似懂非懂地垂了头。吸血鬼见他一脸若有所思的模样，方才的怀疑又深了几分：“你到底是什么人？能立刻认出我的身份，又知道以往猎人的捕猎方法。你不是普通人类吧。”

人类不咸不淡地点头回答道：“嗯。我是吸血鬼猎人。”

吸血鬼背脊一震。男人又思索着注释道：“也不对、我的家族是猎人世家，我也接受过抓捕吸血鬼的培训。但是我不从事这方面的工作。”

吸血鬼已经没空反省自己的愚蠢了，只是狠狠地瞪着大野：“你想做什么？”

“我想救你。”

人类口中蹦出一个与他预想中截然相反的回答。

“……哈？”

不顾吸血鬼的呆滞，大野自顾自说下去：“不会喝人血，也就不会危害普通人类。那抓你、杀你，就都没什么必要了。我没杀过吸血鬼。你们长得太像人类了，又会说话、求饶，我不好下手。”

吸血鬼直觉他在说谎，但异样感仅仅一闪而过，一时间竟分辨不出他的真意。

“……你在谋划些什么？”

大野受伤地一皱眉：“你不相信我？我刚才都在你面前把自己的手腕划伤了。”

吸血鬼冷冷道：“喝人血会让我的五脏六腑如同被太阳光灼烧一般痛苦。你那根本不算施恩于我。”

“那就对了，”大野微笑，“我不是人类。”

“什么？！”

吸血鬼震惊地瞪着他。不是人类，难道还是吸血鬼？但是他并没有在这人类身上感受到同类的气息。

“我的家族在很久以前曾有女子与吸血鬼私通，产下了混血的孩子。那血液可以给人体带来与吸血鬼类似的异能，所以那孩子后来被族人留了下来。之后血统代代相传，混入的人血越来越多，到了我这一代，剩下的异能只有受伤后伤口迅速愈合这一点了。”

大野说着，举起刚才划伤的那条手臂。衣袖滑落，露出下面的皮肤，伤口已经消失不见。

在吸血鬼不可置信的注视下，大野再次举起小刀，坦坦荡荡地回应他的视线。

“我不能算是普通的人类。你可以喝我的血。等体力恢复了，你再找别处去。”

“……你为什么要帮我？”

“为什么、吗……”

大野想了想，苦笑道：“大概是因为我身体里也流着你们的血，所以想尽可能不伤害你们。我家人以前还经常因为这个说我太天真。”

吸血鬼心中还留着些惊疑，眼中的不信任没有褪去半分。大野无奈地叹了口气，划伤指尖，递到吸血鬼唇边：“你先试试？”

血液的芳香气息近在咫尺，吸血鬼眼神一阵动摇，嘴唇抖了抖，几番挣扎，最后微探出舌尖，在那即将愈合的伤口上轻轻一舔。

与人类别无二致的略显粗糙的舌面扫过男人敏感的指尖，大野手指一颤，立刻缩了回去。吸血鬼回味着那颗血珠的味道，神情复杂地看着他。

大野指尖还留着那抹温润的湿意，他无意识地用力搓了搓那处已经愈合的伤口，微笑道：“怎么样？会对你造成伤害吗？”

吸血鬼缓缓地摇了摇头。

“那好。”大野举起手臂，举到松本唇边：“不要杀了我，否则不会有第二个像我一样能给你提供食物的人。也不要转化我，理由同上。我的价值，就是作为一个混血的人类的价值，所以不要将我转化成吸血鬼。”

就这两个条件，听清楚了吗？大野问。

吸血鬼点了点头。

在他的尖牙刺入大野皮肤前，男人又问了一句：“对了，你叫什么名字？”

“松本润。”

吸血鬼如是回答。

时代更迭，风云变幻。松本杵在陌生的街道上，视线从阁楼砖瓦追到烛灯招牌，对过路人向他投来的视线毫无所觉。

已经过去太久了。在他还是人类的时候，黄昏逢魔，家家户户入了夜便要紧闭门窗。如今，即使是夜晚，大街小巷也是灯火如昼，行人纷纷。比他记忆中的京城喧嚣，比大野的住所热闹。

松本踉跄着跌进一家小店。门帘上的字他不认识，进了店内，才看清里面摆的是布料。

店主讲的腔调怪里怪气。松本刚想开口，听见店里其他客人互相攀谈，蹦出来的也是店主那腔调。

语言也生了迥异。吸血鬼手中攥着临行前大野交给他的铜钱，双眼直勾勾地盯着店里摆设，想不到该如何言语。

异样会引来好奇，好奇会引起在意，在意会引发问题。

“哎！客人？”

店主在他身后喊了一嗓子。松本不理，转身匆匆离去。

他跌跌撞撞走进小路，不知道该何去何从。

太久了，实在太久了。从被压在巨石下面到现在，他早已失去了时间的概念。

亲人、朋友、包括当初转化他的那只吸血鬼，都随着时间的流逝，消失在他生命里。除了阳光和桃木桩刺进心脏，没有任何事物可以夺去吸血鬼的生命。陪伴在他身边的人类一个接一个地老去、腐朽，与他作伴的吸血鬼被猎人咒杀，他被推下山崖，身体被山石砸得粉碎，求生不能求死不得。血肉自发地保持溃烂的形状，黏进石缝间，再被无法承受的重量压得变形。

他的意志始终是清醒的。疼痛和饥饿让他想哀嚎，但谁也听不到他的呼救，几百年过去，肉体上的痛楚敌不过精神上无药可救的孤独。人类社会抛弃了他，时间也抛弃了他。

再抬起头时，松本的眼前已是一片模糊。周身被熟悉的气味包裹着，如同还是孩童时，被家人拥在怀里一般，温暖而亲切。

他推开障子，里面的人看清来人，惊讶地站起身：“你怎么回来了？”

再走近些，对方摇晃着的面容微微扭曲，映在融成一片的烛光中。松本看不清那表情，隐约猜想那人是在皱眉。

“你怎么了？我去拿毛巾过来。”

松本下意识握住人类的手腕。行动一滞，男人讶异地转过头来。

吸血鬼低声道：“我没地方可去。”

天下之大，竟无他容身之地。多年苍凉涌上心头，下一秒，他便被人类抱住，用眼泪染了对方肩头一片沉灰。

大野轻轻抚摸他的后背，任吸血鬼双手攀上自己的肩膀，将泪水全埋进自己的衣衫。

大野智，是个很奇怪的人类。

松本撑着脑袋，侧躺在榻榻米上，百无聊赖地数着编织出的条纹。

松本没见过他下山，也没见过他与其他人类交流。这男人成天把自己关在深山老林里，砍柴耕地，画画练字，自给自足，自娱自乐。

明明是个猎人，却因为同情，救了松本，又给了他一个容身的居所，甚至不向松本索要报酬。

他到底图什么？

初遇的怀疑，重逢的悲伤，现在几个月过去，都变成了对大野行为的不解。男人对松本的存在毫无保留地接纳，允许他在自己的房子里生活，饮食起居都给松本准备出一份需要的东西，松本不声不响离开，再回来，他也不会多置一词，只是点点头，从收纳里拿出备用的餐具和被褥。如果松本拉着他不放，他还会体谅地问是不是需要喝血。

这人太奇怪了。松本眼皮子一翻，又往大野那边瞟了几眼。

“你画好没？”他不耐烦地问。

“快了，”大野还是刚才那一句，“你眼睛不要乱动。”

眼睛你也要管。松本忍不住白了他一眼，倒真乖乖地又转回眼珠去数纹路。

大野像是知道他在想什么，喃喃道：“润君眼睛这么漂亮，不好好画就糟蹋了。”

吸血鬼无言以对。从前的日本人谈情说爱也少有说话放肆的。娟秀、内敛，这才是这个民族传统的美好，一切都该藏进清雅的字里行间，举手投足，而不是拿到台面上。大野偶尔会冒出来一句类似的让他哑口无言的直白赞美，松本总不知道该说什么回敬。

他又悄悄抬眼打量大野。男人作画时专注得仿佛自己便是一幅安静的图画，斜阳映进房间，将松本躺着的角落与男人静坐的小桌分成明暗两个世界，大野的睫毛侧脸被染成灿金的一片。

大野放下画笔，满意地抻了抻纸张边角，刚想开口说些什么，突然注意到眼前洒了一片阴影。

松本一言不发地坐到他身后，拉开他的衣领。大野还未开口，颈间便是一痛。

被抱在怀里的男人轻哼了一声，微侧过头，给松本让出更大活动空间。

松本向来注意吸食的量，如果伤害到大野的身体，还得花时间调养。最开始他还等大野放血喂他，时间长了，总会因为伤口愈合太快搅了兴致，便自己动手，反正大野也不反抗，像这样直接扯了他衣领咬他脖子，也是一言不发，任由松本抱着他吸血。

这人真是太奇怪了。松本心底嘀咕。

为防猎物反抗，吸血鬼的牙尖上带有催情致幻的神经毒素。大野的喘息中逐渐带了些微热度，体温也升高了一些，蜷在松本怀里，视线迷蒙。松本收回獠牙，不满地瞪着那处迅速消失的牙印。

獠牙留下的印记，是对猎物的标记，也是所有物的象征。

这么轻而易举地消失，就好像大野的身体在无声地对他宣告：这个人不属于你。

松本也考虑过，将这个混血品种圈养起来，用锁链束缚住，既方便饲养，又不必担心他逃跑。虽然大野受过训练，体格也不错，但松本体内流着的异种鲜血比他多太多，要制服一个手无寸铁的人类，对一只吸血鬼而言并不困难。

他的视线落到书几上。他为大野做了一下午的模特。画中人姿态慵懒，五官精致，上下睫毛一碰，仿佛能迸出刺人的火星。

如果只把这人养成血奴，难免失了乐趣。

他正沉思着，大野已经坐直了身体，默默拢起衣领。松本乍一失去怀中的温度，心头猛地一跳。

就算这男人再怎么古怪，在这世上，他也是唯一一个愿意接纳松本的人了。

如果这个人消失，他就又要回到那个无所凭依、怅然如梦的世界里。

吸血鬼白皙无血色的手指搭上男人的腰带。人类似乎有所觉察，转过头来。大野已经从迷幻状态恢复过来，刚点了几案上的灯，表情不甚分明。

“不要转化我。如果你转化我，我永远都不会原谅你。”

TBC.  



	2. 下

又匆匆走过几月。白日里，大野独自出门，松本害怕阳光，只能待在屋内。两人关系渐渐熟稔了，松本也会对大野提些要求，比如下山帮他带些打发时间的书籍，或者陪他深夜外出散步。

现在松本对人类的脾性已经见怪不怪，知道大野基本不会拒绝他。

身后突然有体温贴覆上来。大野腾了右手，轻轻拍了拍松本的胳膊：“怎么了？”

人类下意识地歪了下头。松本扫了一眼和服衣领下的肤色，没有多言，鼻尖在大野耳边亲昵地蹭过。

男人只是脖领反射性地一缩，并未推开他。

是夜，大野熄了灯，刚准备躺下，房门便被拉开。吸血鬼的皮肤印着月光青白，幽幽地看着他。

男人轻轻叹了口气：“你想干什么？”

松本也不客气，大摇大摆走进来，坐到他身边：“我一个人呆着无聊，过来陪你一起睡。”

吸血鬼并不在夜晚入睡。大野看过来的那一眼里包含了不少东西，像是无奈于他的泼皮，问：“你的被子呢？”

松本的目光落到他的被褥上。大野又叹了口气，将被子掀开了一角。

吸血鬼从善如流地躺进去，歪着身子，一双眼睛睁得溜圆，盯着大野不放。

大野被他盯得脸上仿佛快被烧出来两个窟窿：“你还想干什么？我得睡觉，你别一直看我。我别扭。”

“没什么，觉得你睡相有趣。”

松本轻飘飘地回他。大野一手挡着额头，疲惫地望着天花板，很小声地嘟囔了一句：“造孽。”

说着，他便扯了被子翻过身，留给松本一个后脑勺。

不知道吸血鬼心里装的算计，人类究竟看破了多少。大野那双沉静无波的眼眸里倒映的松本总是很小，很透明。浅浅的人影盛在能纳入森罗万象的瞳孔里，形单影只，悠悠荡荡，浅薄得让松本心烦。仿佛只要大野看一眼，他的一切便无所遁形。

松本青年时被转化成吸血鬼，遭当时的猎人追捕，中了咒术，隐姓埋名躲藏上百年，又被推下山崖，不知比大野多活了几个轮回。但人类对他的迁就与包容仿佛面对的不是一个随时能取他性命的鬼怪，而是吵着闹着想吃糖的孩童。

“唔……”

男人低吟着，轻拍松本的手臂。

吸血鬼回过神来，尖牙仍埋在人类颈间，只停了吸食的动作。

毒素扩散的速度很快。松本怀中温度不断攀升。大野小声喘息着，扯了扯松本的衣袖：“润君，别闹了。”

焦躁感猛地爆发在松本胸口。吸血鬼脸色一沉，收紧怀抱，一手按住大野下颚，獠牙又埋深几分。

男人的身体已然动了情，喘息声中带了艳丽的高亢，腿间布料微微隆起，欲拒还迎地推着松本环在腰间的手。

松本收回獠牙，冷冷看着伤口消失，再次张口覆住那处，却没有吸血，只是用饱满的唇瓣含住皮肉吸吮了片刻。这一次，大野的身体没有拒绝他，被刻下一个暗紫色的吻痕。

满意于自己的新发现，松本挑了唇角，手指探进大野宽松的和服，将衣领拉下。人类单薄光滑的肩膀背部露了一大片。晚秋时节，夜露深重。大野打了个哆嗦，咬着下唇，又重复了一遍：“润君，别闹了。”

“我没闹。”闷气上涌，松本狠拧着眉，恶声恶气道：“有话直说，不愿意你就告诉我，我不需要你的容忍。”

大野低声道：“你应该很清楚，我没法拒绝你。”

松本有些恼了，撒气一般咬住人类的肩膀，直到确实留下圆环状的牙印才松口。

再想开口，他又不知该从何处开始质问。

为什么大野不拒绝他？

是人类天性如此，还是只因为人类面对的是他？

如果换个人来，同样与大野朝夕相处，共处一室，大野会不会也允许对方对他做这种事？

凭什么松本在意大野在意得心焦如焚，大野却随口就能说出这种扰乱他心弦的话来？

松本越想问，越不敢问，越焦躁不安，越对泰然若之的大野恼火。

吸血鬼沉默地拉开人类的双腿，掀了他衣摆。抚上男人下身的一瞬间，大野身体巨颤，放弃挣扎似的垂下头。

松本第一次碰触其他男性的性器，他身体早已死亡，体内流的是冰冷的血液，人类身体的温度被掌握在他手心里。烫得宜人。大野轻喘着，袒露的胸膛不住起伏。只要松本略一低头，就能看见大野脖颈随呼吸艰难活动的喉结。

生命，灵魂，精神，合为一体。与残破的吸血鬼不同，这是一具鲜活的、健全的、属于活人的身体。

松本克制不住地翻了大野的身体，将他压在身下，咬上人类的脖颈，手指依旧搭在那话儿，上下律动着。男人含混地呜咽了一声，顺从地微仰起头颅，将身体交给松本。

松本无法分辨大野的举动究竟是出于信任，还是因为情动而失去判断能力，心底焦躁与精神上占有人类的高昂感互相冲突，气恼地又啃了他一口，顺着敞开的领口一路咬下去，在人类胸前留了一大片青青紫紫的痕迹。

体内残留的毒素让大野头晕目眩，仿佛浑身血液都被煮沸，热得口干舌燥，皮肤因吸血鬼的报复刺痛着，想开口叫停，然而只能听见自己难耐的呻吟声，不住唤着松本的名字，其间含义不言而喻，听得人面红耳赤。

他从未与人如此亲密过，下身被松本握在手中，硬得发涨发疼，神经全集中在对方的动作上，每次轻抚收紧，都仿佛在直接触碰他的灵魂。男人不自觉地摆动着腰，将滚烫的器官往松本手里送，想求得更热烈的爱抚。

松本同样快没了理智。大野躺在地上，衣服发丝散乱，眼中失了清明，一副乖顺又放荡的模样，叫人浮想联翩，却又不知该从何下手。

他想占有这个人。从身体，到精神。他想让这个人属于自己，不管是时间，还是其他有形的东西，都不能将这个人从他这里带走。

吸血鬼的尖牙停留在人类腿间，锋利的牙齿掠过皮肤，划出一道血痕。伤口转瞬即逝，只有鲜血沿着不曾受过阳光侵染的白皙肌理轻柔地勾勒出一条瑰丽的红线。

只要大野成了他的眷属，他就不需要再为任何可能性而恐慌了。

松本用舌尖卷了两滴血入口，甘美的滋味融入唇齿间。呼吸更加凌乱。

他用力压下眼皮，克制住本能，发泄一般抓着大野的腿强压开，含住男人濒临爆发的性器。

大野惊叫了一声，腰猛地弹起，那东西在松本口中跳动着撞进深处。吸血鬼皱了皱眉，惩罚性质地掐了一把大野的腿根。男人疼得一抖，喘息中带了几分委屈，想推松本，要紧处还被人含着，指尖软软搭在吸血鬼肩膀上，时不时不管不顾地竖起指甲抠下去，揪起一片布料。

湿热的口腔紧紧包裹住敏感的器官，舌面顺着柱身滑动，唾液在上下套弄间从唇缝溢出，发出清脆的引人遐想的水声。

大野双腿在榻榻米上蹬了两下，挣扎着蜷起，推拒松本的力气大了一些：“不行、…润……唔！……放开、”

他舒服得说话都是打颤的，松本看出他不是全心拒绝，钳制他的双手丝毫没有放松。大野躲不开，小腹剧烈起伏，眼底蓄着羞恼的水花，无意识地摇着头。

松本恨不能把这人一口一口吞进肚里，让他融进自己的血肉，永远与自己绑在一起。他吐出嘴里的性器，不给大野逃离的机会，俯身吻住他，獠牙同时刺破他自己的舌尖与大野的，二人的血液混入唾液，于人类而言大概是苦涩的铁锈味。大野双眼紧闭，喉头滚动，被迫咽了些松本的血。

吸血鬼手中握着大野的性器，再也不给他喘息的余地，紧握着快速撸动了几次，大野便呼吸一梗，挺着腰，达到了高潮。

人类粗浅地喘着，见松本抬起那只沾了他体液的手，双眼迷蒙地看着对方，还没意识到他想干什么。

吸血鬼捻起手指，确认了一下人类精液的触感，探出猩红的舌尖，如同饮血一般舔了舔中指。

“——？！你干什么？”

大野刚想拍掉松本的手，却被松本按住手腕，被迫看吸血鬼慢条斯理地将手上沾的东西一点点舔净，羞得双眼通红。

“人类的体液也算我们的食物。”松本清理完手指，朝大野微微一笑：“多谢款待。”

第二天早上，松本被留在家里孤零零一人时，才有时间反思自己是不是做得过了火。

大野明显生了闷气。早饭放了吸血鬼讨厌的香菜大蒜，一言不发地收拾碗筷，离开了房间。松本倒在地上，回味着昨夜发生的事，半梦半醒间，听见庭院里有人走动的声音。

来人不是大野。松本皱眉，摆出临战的姿势，等来人慢慢走近，推开障子。

“你就是那只吸血鬼？”

庭院里的阳光刺进来。松本眼前一花，再一眨眼，那人已经走进房间。来人是个青年，脸上有几颗位置散乱的黑痣。

松本眯起双眼：“你是谁？”

青年笑了笑：“我是大野桑以前的同僚。”

猎人。吸血鬼寒毛倒竖，直退到房间角落。

“放心，我现在不急着杀你。我是来找大野桑的，他人呢？”

“……出去了，我也不知道他去了什么地方。”

“是吗……”青年歪头思考了一下，又笑起来：“你别这么害怕嘛，我今天又不是来工作的。”

松本直觉这个人的笑并未到达眼底，依他的话解除了临战的体式，但背脊仍旧紧绷着，防备任何可能随时袭来的危险。

“那我在这儿等他回来吧。”

青年说着，大咧咧坐下来，问道：“你叫什么名字？”

“松本润。”

“什么时候被转化成吸血鬼的？”

“平安时代。”

“喝过多少人的血，转化过多少人？”

问题突然变得尖锐。松本抬眼看了看青年，如实回答道：“转化我的那只吸血鬼喂我喝过人血。但是后来我是靠喝动物血维持身体机能的，也没有转化过任何人。”

“但是你喝过大野桑的血，对吧？”

“……”

青年一手撑着脸，又换了个话题：“你知道大野桑的情况吗？”

“……？他是吸血鬼和人类的混血，对吧？”

“嗯。因为家族传统，以前当过吸血鬼猎人。不过你知道他为什么现在甩手不干了吗？”

松本傻乎乎地接他的话：“为什么？”

“因为他太天真了。”

青年幽幽地叹了口气：“因为他自己是混血，所以总觉得人类与吸血鬼可以和解。后来他被赶出家门，一个人闯荡了几年，再回去的时候，发现族人全被来报复的吸血鬼杀了。不是当作食物，而是当作猎物，被残忍地杀害了。”

青年轻描淡写道：“所以你明白吗？大野桑他是绝对不会原谅吸血鬼的。”

松本被他淡漠的语气搞得全身发凉，刚想冲出房间，便被猎人一脚踢翻，再想起身，颈间便是一热。

青年将手中的刀又贴近他脖颈几分：“别乱动。这是银制的刀。现在可不比从前，除了咒杀或者桃木桩就没得用。要杀你们，方法多的是。洋人还带来了圣水。泼在你们身上，就像阳光一样，能直接灼伤吸血鬼的身体。”

松本身体一僵，咬牙瞪着青年。

“大野桑的天真已经无药可救了。抓那群吸血鬼的时候，正好被普通人看见他伤口自行愈合的样子。你也应该明白，人类在面对特质、不同时，会主动排斥现实，将对方打成怪异。大野桑在人类社会待不下去，所以才跑到这种地方，避免与人类接触。”

“所以你到底是从哪儿冒出来的？”青年犹如看着一团腐肉一般，面无表情地将银刀压到吸血鬼的皮肤上，灼烧的痛楚让松本表情微微扭曲。

“知道大野桑独自一人活了太久，想利用他的同情心或者寂寞，好把他绑在身边当你的血奴吗？”

“我没有！”松本脱口而出道。

“我只是——”

只是、想留在那个人身边——

不管以何种形式。

只是——不想再变回一个人了。

“——nino，放开他。”

松本心头一跳。青年依旧面不改色：“大野桑，你要是下不了手，我就替你来。你不用跟我客气。”

大野的语气中多了分严厉：“我说了，放开他。”

“如果不能从他或者你嘴里得到一个能让我满意的答案，我就会把你们两个的事上报给吸血鬼猎人协会。我们的职责是保护平民，不是保护吸血鬼。你现在不是猎人，不能妨碍我们的工作。”

松本看向大野。男人站在房门外，盯着青年的背影。

他握紧双拳。不能连累大野。要人类收留一只吸血鬼已经够为难他的了，不能让他再与人类阵营为敌。

“当初是我——”

松本刚说了几个字，大野也开口道：“我被他吸引了。”

房间内二人同时一愣。架在松本脖子上的刀松了些，吸血鬼抓紧机会用力一蹬，将青年踢出几米，在对方的怒目而视下冲到房间对角。

大野走进来，站在房间中央，将松本和青年的视线隔开。

青年扫了大野一眼：“你是说你看上他了？”

“我说我被他吸引了，与情爱无关。”

青年搞不懂他在说什么似的一挑眉。松本却心头一震。

他们都是被世界拒绝的存在。

没有人比大野更清楚松本面对的是怎样绝望的寂寞。被人恐惧、排斥、遗忘，没人会关心他们消失还是生存。

那个晚上，大野不是以一个人类的身份允许松本留下，而是一个孤独的灵魂主动接纳了另一个孤独的灵魂，依偎在彼此身边，从对方身上寻找一丝温暖。

大野一字一句道：“他不会喝普通人的血，只能喝我的，不会对普通人造成危害。我是自愿为他提供血液的。”

青年慢慢站起身：“……要是我把你们的情况汇报给上面，他们可能会认为你是被吸血鬼洗脑了，饲养成了血奴。”

男人平静地看着他，半晌，轻轻牵起唇角，露出一个悠然的微笑。

“想汇报就汇报吧。不过你记着，告诉协会那帮人，不是他在饲养我，是我在饲养他。”

END.


End file.
